Six Stories of My Master
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Halo, aku Akamaru. Si putih berkaki empat yang menjadi teman hidup Inuzuka Kiba sejak ia kecil sampai sekarang. Hm—aku punya beberapa cerita yang tidak bisa kusimpan sendiri: ketika aku harus membagi Kiba-sama-ku yang berharga dengan seseorang! Canon-AT-twoshot-Collab and birthday fic with/for Sukie 'Suu' Foxie! Chapter 2-has been updated
1. Chapter 1

Halo, aku Akamaru. Si putih berkaki empat yang menjadi teman hidup Inuzuka Kiba sejak ia kecil sampai sekarang. Hm, apa ini bisa disebut sebagai buku curhat? Ah, masa bodohlah. Hanya saja—aku punya beberapa cerita yang tidak bisa kusimpan sendiri: ketika aku harus membagi Kiba-_sama_-ku yang berharga dengan seseorang!

* * *

**Six Stories of My Master**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino; K+, Romance, Fluff..? (idk /shrugs/), a little bit Friendship, twoshot

© kazuka, december 5th, 2012

**.**

_special for **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**'s birthday XD_

_have a long-happy life, Suu! May God always bless you, amen! and here's my little gift~ :3_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**satu: sarapan.**

.

Aku membuka mataku. Sinar matahari, kau menyebalkan! Aku masih ingin tidur lebih lama dan beristirahat. Hei, tidak tahukah kau kalau semalaman tadi aku dipaksa untuk menemani Kiba-_sama_ menulis laporan-laporan misinya?

Yah, sudah terlanjur. Mana bisa lagi aku tidur kalau panas begini? Aku meregangkan kedua kaki depanku; kurasa aku memang benar-benar kurang tidur. Kiba-_sama_, awas saja kalau kau ambil misi lagi hari ini!

Aku menggaruk-garukkan cakarku pelan pada dinding di samping posisiku tidur semalaman tadi. Kita lihat, siapa yang menang dalam lomba bangun tidur tercepat pagi ini, Kiba-_sama_!

Yakin dia pasti masih bergulung seperti ulat di dalam selimutnya. Manusia enak pakai selimut, ya? Kurasa aku harus minta buatkan selimut hangat yang nyaman juga—biar aku bisa bersembunyi dan bergumul dalam tidur yang nyenyak di baliknya sampai siang, seperti yang sering Kiba-_sama_ lakukan kalau sdang libur!

Ah, tapi nanti aku kalah dari Kiba-_sama_ dalam lomba! Tidak mau! Nih, aku bangkit berdiri, supaya Kiba-_sama _tahu kalau aku selalu bangun—

... Lho?

Kiba-_sama_ mana?

"Woof, woofff!"

Tempat tidurnya sudah rapi! Ah, sial, dia pasti bangun duluan! Oke, Kiba-_sama_, kita impas!

Ngomong-ngomong... aku lapar. Biasanya setelah aku cukup puas bermalas-malasan begini, Kiba-_sama_ akan bangun dan langsung menyuguhkan sarapan untukku. Hm, dia sedang menyiapkan makanan apa untukku pagi ini, ya?

"Woff~"

Aku menunggu saja di pintu kamar. Kiba-_sama_ pasti akan datang dan sepiring pengobat lapar akan segera kudapat~!

Tik, tok.

Tik, tok, tik, tok.

Tik, tok.

Lama.

Kiba-_sama_, mana dirimu?! Aku lapar, tahu!

Kedengarannya terbalik, ya? Mana majikan mana peliharaan kalau begini? Aha, biarkan saja, sesekali. Biar impas dan imbang. Hidup itu manis kalau seimbang,

Tik, tok. Tik, tok.

Memangnya jarak dapur dan kamar sejauh itukah? Atau Kiba-_sama_ malah sedang menyiapkan sarapan yang spesial untukku? Ulang tahunkukah hari ini?

Tik, tok. Tik, tok.

Lamanya!

Sepertinya memang harus begini: yang lapar yang mencari. Kuputuskan berjalan menelusuri rumah dan mencari di mana tuanku. Plus makanan untukku.

Bau Kiba-_sama_ agak samar, sih. Sembunyi di mana dia ya?

"Ah, Akamaru! Kau cari makanan sendiri, ya! Itu carilah di meja kecil di pojok dapur, ada pasien yang harus kutangani!"

Hana-_sama_? Dia terlihat terburu-buru.

"Woofff?"

"Kiba ya? Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Tidak tahu ke mana. Kau makan dulu sana."

Pantas baunya samar! Dia pergi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengikuti jejak baunya, aku bisa menemukan Kiba-_sama_ di sana!

Di depan toko bunga dengan pajangan nama 'Yamanaka', di atas bangku papan panjang, bersama seorang wanita pirang semampai dan—_hell_, siapa itu?! Anak kecil usia sekitar empat tahun ada di pangkuan gadis yang sedang tersenyum pada Kiba-_sama_!

—Tuanku, jangan bilang kau menyembunyikan kehidupanmu yang lain dariku!

Ya, ya, ya, wanita pirang itu! Bohong kalau aku tidak kenal padanya, yang jadi teman seangkatan Kiba-_sama_ dan satu tim dengan si jenius pemalas dan si tukang makan keripik itu. Ino, Ino namanya! Aku hafal!

"Woooff! Wof! Wooffff!"

Kiba-_sama_ menghadapi sebuah mangkuk makanan, dan ada dua mangkuk pula di hadapan gadis dan anak itu. Mereka sedang sarapan bersama—ah, tuh, tuh, lihat! Kiba-_sama_ sedang menyuapi si anak kecil dan kemudian membalas senyuman Ino dengan cengiran lebarnya yang biasa.

... Dan yang lebih parah, dia mengabaikanku!

"Wofff! Wooof!" aku berlari mendekat, ingin kugigit saja langsung lengan bajunya biar dia sadar.

"Akamaru!" Kiba-_sama _ menyadariku.

"Woof! Wooff! Kungg, kkunggg!" aku menggeram di depannya. Kau harus memberiku sarapan yang banyak setelah ini, Kiba-_sama_! Bagaimana tidak? Kau meninggalkanku kelaparan di rumah tapi ternyata kau enak-enakan di sini!

"Sssh, Akamaru, sssh!" Kiba-_sama_ tampak mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara. Uh, apa itu? Gestur menyuruhku pergi?

Oh, kau anggap aku mengganggu kencan pagimu? Okeee, aku akan benar-benar melakukannya! "Wooofff!"

"Sssh," Kiba tampak risih. Kulirik sekilas, Ino tampak mendekap anak itu lebih erat dan bergeser tempat duduk, menjauhiku. Baik, baik, nona, aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu setelah puas dengan Kiba-_sama_.

"Wooofff!"

Menyerah, Kiba-_sama _akhirnya menggiringku menjauh. Pulang, Kiba-_sama_, pulang! Sarapanku, sarapanku! Kita sarapan bersama seperti biasa!

Kiba-_sama_ berjongkok di depanku setelah agak jauh dari Ino dan gadis kecil di pangkuannya.

"Tolong ya, Akamaru, tolong kali iniii saja," ia tampak memohon. Aku menahan hasratku untuk menggonggongi wajahnya. "Keponakan Ino menginap di tempatnya, dia senang sekali bersama Ino dan Ino ingin mengenalkannya padaku. Tapi dia alergi bulu anjing. Jadi maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengajakmu untuk bertemu dengan Ino kali ini. Maaf ya? Ya?"

Aku mengenal Kiba-_sama_ sejak lama, dan aku bisa paham ekspresinya kali ini—dia benar-benar serius dan memohon.

"Ya? Maafkan aku. Kau sudah sarapan belum?"

"Kkuung..."

"Ino, kau punya makanan anjing tidak?" Kiba-_sama_ setengah berteriak.

"Tidak," geleng Ino.

"Ah ya sudah, tunggu ya, Akamaru, Ino! Aku akan segera kembali!" dia berlari pergi.

**.**

Dan aku di sini. Di sudut pertigaan, jarak sekian meter dari tuanku. Menikmati sarapan instanku sambil melirik sedih sesekali.

Pertama kali menikmati sarapanku tanpa ditemani Kiba-_sama_. Alih-alih, dia sedang menikmati sarapan nikmatnya bersama kekasihnya—pasti, pasti, apalagi status gadis itu selain kekasih; Kiba-_sama_ terlalu bahagia bersamanya begitu.

Sarapan berdua ditambah seorang anak kecil yang menambah momen-momen lucu antara Kiba-_sama_ dan Ino.

Yamanaka Ino, kau rivalku mulai saat ini!

**dua: lemon**

Ng?

Aku adalah anjing, kalian semua tentu tahu.

—Dan itu memberikan sebuah fakta penting: aku bisa terbangun dari tidur siangku yang nyaman hanya karena bau tajam—setipis apapun keberadaannya!

Oh, oke, oke, apa ini disebut tidur siang? Masih terlalu tanggung tinggi matahari jika disebut siang, tapi terlalu panas untuk pagi hari. Ah, sudah, sudah, sebut saja itu tidur; dan tambahan lagi, siapa yang senang tidurnya diganggu?

Bau lemon ini menyengat sekali. Aku mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat seiring makin tajamnya bau itu mengarah pada hidungku.

Heh, jangan heran ya—sebagai anjing aku juga punya beberapa bau yang tidak kusuka. Kadang alasannya sederhana; hanya karena tak cocok selera. Kebanyakan... adalah parfum wanita. Terlalu tajam.

Ah, Kiba-_sama_, apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Ino? Bau parfumnya lengket begitu di tubuhmu.

"Hai, Akamaru~"

Oh, bagus. Ini menyadarkanku pada satu fakta. Selama aku tidur tadi, kau pasti kencan lagi dengan Ino, ya 'kan, Kiba-_sama_? Oke, kau tidak mengajakku dan meninggalkanku. Apa si keponakan yang alergi anjing itu bersama kalian jadi aku tidak boleh ikut?

"Enak sekali tidurmu, heh?" ia mengelus puncak kepalaku. Baumu makin membuatku pusing, Kiba-_sama_! Menjauhlah! Ugh...

Dia tidak menyapaku lebih panjang lagi. Dia menanggalkan pakaian hitam yang biasa ia pakai ketika berjalan-jalan keliling desa atau pergi misi; diganti dengan pakaian rumahnya yang biasa—kaos biru dongker dan celana pendek. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari sakunya—dan, uh, aku tahu benda apa yang berbau lemon menyengat itu!

Selembar sapu tangan krem yang tampak biasa dari segi penampilan, ia cium sebentar. Kiba-_sama_, aku yang berjarak sekian puluh senti dari itu saja sampai mabuk begini dengan baunya. Kau? Kau sampai menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam begitu!

Bukannya klan Inuzuka punya penciuman tajam? Itu bau yang sangat menyengat, tuan! Kenapa kau tampak tahan-tahan saja? Lama-lama aku bisa mabuk menciumnya, apa kau tidak?

Oh, ya—aku pun mengistirahatkan kepalaku lagi di atas kedua kaki depanku—kau sudah mabuk, tuh, lihat. Mabuk cinta. Itu pasti dari Ino, 'kan? Itu bercampur sedikit bau dia dan kau sedang dimabuk dengan segala sesuatu tentang dirinya.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau jadi kekasihnya, Kiba-_sama_. Yang kusaksikan selama ini hanyalah; dia memang _kunoichi_ seangkatan yang dekat denganmu selain Hinata-_chan_. Kau cukup memberi perhatian padanya dengan cukup baik dan tahu-tahu—beberapa hari lalu kalian sarapan berdua.

Haaaah~ kau masih berhutang satu cerita penting padaku, Kiba-_sama_. Aku teman dekatmu sejak kecil tapi kenapa tidak kau ceritakan ini?

Aku hanya menggonggong pelan ketika kau keluar kamar. Sepertinya aku harus segera keluar juga, bau lemonnya mengerikan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini kali keempat kau pulang dengan bau lemon itu. Duh, bagaimana caranya bilang padamu kalau aku benar-benar benci bau itu, Kiba-_sama_?

Lagi-lagi. Kau berdiri di tepi tempat tidurmu dan menatap pada sapu tangan itu. Menyerap baunya lewat hidungmu.

Kau sekarang lebih memperhatikan waktu-waktumu untuk Ino saja, kau beberapa kali pergi tanpa bilang, kau suka tersenyum-senyum sendiri di rumah—tambah lagi sekarang! Kau benar-benar seperti orang mabuk menatapi pemberian gadis itu. Kiba-_sama_, apa kau tidak mengerti kalau aku benar-benar tidak menyukai bau lemon?

Kau lupa? Dulu aku pernah mengacaukan dapur hanya karena ibumu membeli begitu banyak lemon untuk masakannya.

Oh, mungkin kau benar-benar tidak ingat. Pikiranmu pasti penuh oleh Ino!

—Sebaiknya kucoba mengingatkanmu.

"WOOFFF!"

"Akamaru?!"

"Wooooffff! Woff!"

Mata Kiba-_sama_ berkilat. Aku masih menahan sapu tangan itu diantara taring-taringku. Menggigitinya.

"Kembalikan! Akamaru!" ia menarik kain ini.

"Woff!" aku menolak. Tapi dia memaksa. Terjadilah aksi tarik-tarikan yang membuatku mual. Hei, ingat, aku benci bau lemon, kan?

"Berikan padaku!"

_SRETTT_!

Oke, sapu tangan itu belah dua. Separuh bagian di tangan Kiba-_sama_, separuh masih tersangkut di mulutku.

Ia menatapnya tak percaya. Matanya mulai menyiratkan hal lain—naik level menjadi kemarahan berapi. "_BAKA_!"

"Kkuungg..."

Kiba-_sama _memandangku geram. Aku menunduk dan melepaskan gigitanku.

Tidak sebentar kami saling saling melihat dengan satu artian yang... uh, membuatku tidak enak. Kiba-_sama_ bungkam, tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun tapi dari matanya saja sudah membuatku takut. Dia marah!

"Kkungg..."

"_Baka_."

Kedua kalinya dia menyebut itu—dan nadanya bilang kalau dia serius sekali.

... Kiba-_sama_ menyebutku bodoh...

Aku beranjak—dan tanpa mengangkat kepala aku pergi keluar kamar. Kurasa aku tidak berani menghadapinya dahulu—ekspresinya barusan benar-benar membuatku ciut.

Eh, apa aku boleh menangis?

—Kiba-_sama_, sapu tangan itu lebih penting dariku, ya? O, itu 'kan pemberian dari pacarmu. Aku merusaknya; ya, ya, aku memang bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konflik majikan-peliharaan memang kedengaran biasa apalagi bagi yang sudah hidup bersama cukup lama. Bumbu, katanya. Tidak sehat suatu hubungan kalau tidak ada turun-naiknya begini—kata-kata manusia yang pernah kudengar beberapa kali.

Bumbu apanya. Bumbu yang pahit iya. Kami memang beberapa kali bertengkar tapi tetap saja tidak enak. Sejak kejadian tarik-tarikan tadi siang, Kiba-_sama_ pergi lagi sore ini dan ya, aku sudah merindukannya!

Sekaligus merasa bersalah.

Oh, dan merasa takut kalau-kalau dia tidak akan memaafkanku.

Ya, aku memang peliharaan yang manja. Aku ingin Kiba-_sama_ sekarang! Aku ingin dia datang padaku dan mengelus kepalaku lagi. Terlebih, aku ingin tahu apa dia memaafkanku?

A-aku boleh menangis tidak?

Tidak, tidak! Tidak boleh! Aku adalah anjing ninja yang kuat, yang tidak bisa dilemahkan hanya oleh secuil perasaan. Aku harus bisa menyelesaikannya segera, ya 'kan? Oh, harus!

Kuikuti bau Kiba -_sama_ yang agak samar. Kutelusuri jalan-jalan di mana aku bisa terus menemukan jejak baunya. Aha, firasatku sudah pasti. Dan itu juga didukung kenyataan.

Ya, lagi-lagi, aku menemukannya di rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Tapi agak berbeda; aku tidak mendapatinya di bangku depan seperti pagi itu. Mereka di bagian belakang rumah, di pekarangan yang ditumbuhi macam-macam bunga, warna-warni dan buanya macam-macam bercampur jadi satu.

Oh, itu Kiba-_sama_. Dia sedang... berkebun? Oh, bersama Ino. Aku hanya memandangnya dari jauh—dari seberang jalan seperti seorang penguntit malu-malu.

"Begini, tahu. Ah, bukannya kau sudah kuajari?"

Kiba-_sama_ menyeka keringat pada pelipisnya; tangan masih menggenggam sekop kecil. "Salah, ya?"

"Akarnya harus tertimbun sempurna. Kalau menyembul di tanah begini jadinya rusak, dong," Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sini, kucontohkan lagi."

Majikanku berdiri memperhatikan, sementara Ino membungkuk untuk menanam bibit yang ia maksud. Kulihat dengan jelas; Kiba-_sama_ memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Tuan, Ino juga tidak akan kabur, kok, tidak perlu kau lihat sampai sebegitunya.

H-hei, dan bahkan tanganmu lari ke keningnya, mengusap lembut dengan punggung tanganmu, bagian itu yang terlihat berkilau karena peluh yang menetes dan memantulkan sinar panas musim semi.

"Kau keringatan."

Ino berdiri tegak balik menatapmu. "Hei, kau lebih keringatan dariku," ia menepuk pipimu manja. "Mana sapu tangan yang kuberikan kemarin? Sini, biar aku yang lapkan, hihi~"

Wajahmu langsung berubah. Duh, Kiba-_sama_, maafkan aku!

"I-itu..." kau menggaruk kepalamu, sekedar bahasa tubuh darimu yang sedang merasa tidak enak—bukan karena gatal yang sesungguhnya. "Maaf, ya. Akamaru menggigitnya. Sapu tangannya jadi rusak. A-aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi—ah, dasar anjing itu! Maaf lagi, ya? Aku akan marahi dia..." walau kudengar ada sedikit ragu untuk kalimat penghujung...

Ya, silahkan, Kiba-_sama_. Aku pasti akan membuat kau dan pacarmu bertengkar jadi aku pantas kau marahi.

Ino mengangkat alisnya. Aku deg-degan.

"Ahahaha, begitu ya? Ah, sudahlah, tak apa. Aku bisa memberikanmu yang baru kalau kau mau. Bukan hal yang besar koook, biasalah, kalau punya peliharaan kan memang suka seperti itu."

Kau diam. Alismu turut bergerak ke atas.

"Tidak perlu memarahi Akamaru, kok," Ino membungkuk lagi untuk membereskan tanamannya. "Kalian kan sudah bersahabat lebih lama daripada kau kenal aku. Jangan buat hubungan erat kalian jadi tidak enak cuma gara-gara benda itu."

...

—Aku mencintaimu, Ino! Ahaaa, kau baik sekali!

"O-oh..." Kiba -_sama _ tampak salah tingkah lagi. "Kau mengerti? Terima kasih."

"Ya, ya, ya, tentu saja," Ino mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum cerah. "Yuk, sedikit lagi! Setelah ini kita makan, yuk? Ibuku katanya mau masak enak hari ini~"

"Oke!"

Senyum bahagia seorang majikan adalah hal terindah juga untuk peliharaannya. Um, apa aku terlihat seperti tersenyum sekarang?

**.**

"Maaf ya?" Kiba-_sama_ mengelus puncak kepalaku penuh kasih sayang. "Maaf tadi aku meneriakimu cuma gara-gara sapu tangan. Aku—yah, terlalu galak. Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?"

"Woof! Woof!" aku menyalak senang, menjulurkan lidahku dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekorku dengan cepat, seraya menggerakkan kepala.

"Oke, oke, aku berjanji lain kali akan lebih baik membagi perhatianku. Kau cemburu pada Ino, 'kan?" ia meremas kepalaku dengan gemas.

"Woo—oof? Woof~"

Ah, itu cemburu ya namanya? Tapi, ya, masa bodohlah! Apapun asal tuanku senang~

Tapi—kurasa Ino itu anak baik! Dia ramah sekali dan sayang dengan Kiba-_sama_. Dia juga menyadarkan Kiba-_sama_ dan membuat kami berdamai. Hm, baik, baik, kau bukan orang jahat. Kurasa aku mulai menyukai hubunganmu dengan tuanku tersayang!

**tiga: cermin.**

Hm, hari yang cerah. Apalagi untuk jalan-jalan begini. Anjing memang suka jalan-jalan, kan? Bersama majikan, tentunya.

—Dan majikanku tambah satu kali ini.

Yeah, aku harus mulai menerima kenyataan sekarang; kalau tiap kali jalan-jalan santai akan ada satu tambahan anggota. Ya namanya orang punya kekasih, mau bagaimana lagi?

Uhm, masih untung juga Kiba-_sama_ mengajakku juga, ya? Awas saja kalau aku ditinggal lagi diam-diam (—apalagi dalam keadaan lapar!), kugigit lagi barang pemberian Ino padanya. Hm, tahu tidak? Barang di kamarnya sekarang tambah banyak. Bukan barang besar, sih. Paling-paling pakaian santai yang baru, atau setangkai bunga manis di dalam pot. Mengerti, 'kan? Aku tidak perlu menerangkannya, kurasa.

Kiba-_sama_ sudah menyeret langkahnya keliling seperempat Konoha. Hei, tuan, mau kemana lagi kita? Aku lapar! Kurasa kalian harus singgah ke kedai secepatnya. Masa orang kencan tidak lapar, sih? Aku yang cuma jadi obat nyamuk dan ikut kalian keliling-keliling saja lapar, nih.

Uh, oh, kalian akhirnya berhenti.

Tapi bukan ke kedai.

... Toko pakaian?!

Kiba-_sama_, kalau kalian lama-lama di sini, jamin saja—akan ada baju pajangan yang kugerogoti nanti. Memang itu tidak akan membayar rasa laparku, tapi kurasa itu cukup ampuh untuk memperingatkan kalian bahwa dunia bukan cuma milik kalian berdua dan kau juga punya peliharaan yang harus kau beri makan, Kiba-_sama_!

Aku menunggu di dekat pintu depan saja sementara kalian masuk lebih jauh ke dalam. Mata si pramuniaga sudah mulai terarah padaku; mungkin dia akan memberikan teguran bahwa ini area bebas binatang.

Aku tidak mau peduli, ah.

"Bagus tidak?" Ino mengambil dua _yukata_ dari pajangan paling sudut. Aku mulai tertarik untuk memperhatikan suasana kencan mereka.

Mata Kiba-_sama_ bergulir memilih, antara _yukata_ hijau dengan motif bunga besar putih dan _yukata_ biru langit aksen garis-garis. Dia mengelus dagu.

Ino masih menunggu jawaban, dan dia menuju ke cermin di dekat tempatku bersantai menunggu. Dia meletakkan dua _yukata_ itu bergantian di depan tubuhnya.

"Ini lebih bagus, sih," Kiba-_sama_ menunjuk ke yang hijau. "Kau mau memakainya di festival musim panas nanti?"

Ino berpikir sebentar. Lantas, kepalanya berayun keatas-bawah dengan cepat. "Boleh juga. Hm, kupilih-pilih dulu, ya? Kau yang bayarkan, 'kaaaan?" Ino mengedip jahil.

"Heh, asal kau yang bayar makan setelah ini," Kiba-_sama_ membalasnya, menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh pelit!" balik Ino—ia menjauh lagi, sepertinya lanjut ingin pilih-pilih baju.

Dan kau mengakhiri perdebatan singkat itu dengan mengacak rambutnya. Ino tampak tidak terlalu peduli bahwa apa yang Kiba-_sama_ lakukan tadi membuat tatanan rambutnya yang disatukan pada bentuk ekor kuda jadi sedikit berantakan.

Aku beralih perhatian ke cermin. Teringat waktu dulu pertama kali aku bertemu benda ini: mengira bahwa bayanganku di sana adalah musuhku. Kucakar dia, tapi dia balik mencakarku. Dia selalu mengikutiku, aku gerak ke sini, dia ikut. Aku tiduran, dia ikut juga. Baru aku tahu fungsinya setelah melihat Hana-_sama_ merapikan rambutnya di depan situ.

Hm, anjing putih yang bersih. Telinga besar dengan garis kecokelatan membujur. Duduk manis menunggu tuannya. Aku anjing yang tampan dan penurut, 'kan?

—Jangan kau kira anjing tidak bisa memuji dirinya sendiri.

Kulihat terus ke cermin. Kali ini Ino datang lagi dengan pakaian baru.

Ah, tidak terlihat seperti _yukata_. Lebih berat dan tebal, menurutku. Putih gading, dengan motif sakura samar yang tidak tercetak nyata sebagai motifnya.

... Seperti pakaian wanita pada upacara pernikahan?

Oh.

Otakku mulai memikirkan hal-hal lain. Upacara pernikahan.

Kiba-_sama_ dan Ino.

Wow.

Itu memang hitungannya masih lama. Mereka baru mulai pacaran dan setahuku Kiba-_sama _bukanlah orang yang suka terburu-buru. Ia akan menikmati semuanya dengan santai meski ia orangnya cukup berisik.

Sekitar beberapa tahun lagi, mungkin?

Mereka menikah. Oh, wow. Wow. Mereka pasti sudah sangat dewasa dan aku mulai tua—untuk hitungan usia anjing, pastinya. Walaupun untuk anjing ninja, waktunya akan lebih lama dari anjing biasa. Tapi ya tetap saja, kami punya batas tertentu.

Aku seperti melihat bayanganku dimasa tua lewat cermin itu. Aku akan terlihat ringkih dan tidak bisa lagi ikut lebih banyak misi bersama Kiba-_sama_. Aku akan banyak menghabiskan waktuku di rumah.

Sementara Kiba-_sama_? Dia akan menikah dan memulai hidup barunya bersama Ino. Punya keluarga sendiri untuk diurusi dan ditanggung. Aku? Aku bertekad hanya akan menghabiskan hidupku untuk mengabdi pada Kiba-_sama_.

Terdengar menyeramkan. Aku jadi tidak ingin menatap cermin itu lagi.

"Kkung..." tanpa sadar aku bersuara. Kalau aku takut begini, pasti aku akan mengeluarkan suara macam begitu.

"Kau kenapa, Akamaru?" Ino yang lebih dahulu menyadari. Dia memegang sebuah _yukata _sebelumnya, yang hijau. Mungkin dia memang berniat beli yang itu. "Kiba-_kun_, dia lapar ya? Kelihatannya lemas begini?"

Ino membungkuk mengelus punggungku, Kiba-_sama _mendekat.

"Sudah yuk, aku beli yang ini saja. Cari makan untuk kita dan Akamaru, kasihan dia lapar, tuh," Ino berdiri.

"Aku yang bayarkan," Kiba-_sama_ meminta _yukata_ itu dari tangan Ino.

"Ahahaha, oke, terima kasih! Baiklah, aku yang akan bayar makan siang. Makan siang untukmu juga, Akamaru!" dia berseru senang.

"Wooof!" ohooo, makan siang! Akhirnya!

Kau baik dan pengertian juga, Ino. Ah, kau cantik lagi.

—Hei, hei, tenang saja; ini bukan pujian yang terjadi karena dia akan memberiku makanan disaat aku kelaparan begini. Benar, kok—aku memujinya sungguhan. Dia cantik dan memang cocok dengan tuanku yang tampan! Hohoho~

"Woof, wooffff!"

Aku menunjukkan kesenanganku dengan menyalak 'manis' pada Ino yang kemudian dengan gemas mencubit bulu-bulu di pipiku. Dia mengerti sekali aku sedang antusias dengan makan siang, sepertinya ya?

Masa depan yang di cermin, nanti saja ya beri kejutan padaku! Aku sedang senang menatap masa sekarangku bersama Kiba-_sama_—dan seorang gadis manis yang sedang memainkan telingaku di depan cermin ini, Ino!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| t b c |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: halo semua~ /:D/ KibaIno pertamaku, nih~ satu pairing Ino lainnya yang aku suka selain SaIno~~

Dan—yeah, ini birthday fic spesial buat Suu~ XD happy birthday ya Suu, semoga selalu diberkahi dan dikasih yang baik-baik oleh Tuhan, aamiiin~ :3 hehehe, sebenarnya sama Suu ini baruuuu banget yah kenalnya—tapi udah bisa jadi temen heboh bareng fufufufu, seneng deh punya temen baru kayak Suu X3

like I said in the first, ini twoshot, minna~ total prompt yang dipake ada 6, pas kugabung jadi satu, rasanya kepanjangan banget, 6ribuan kata rasanya tuh, jadi mending dipecah aja jadi twoshot. ide dasarnya dari Suu, dan prompt2nya itu aku yang ngembangin, jadi ini bisa disebut fic collab juga, hehehe~

feedback, minna-sama? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Six Stories of My Master**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino, K+, Romance, Fluff..? (idk /shrugs/), a little bit Friendship, twoshot

© kazuka, december 5th, 2012

**.**

_special for **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**'s birthday XD_

_have a long-happy life, Suu! May God always bless you, amen! and here's my little gift~ :3_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**empat: petir**

Mendung, ya? Aku menengadah dan langit kelabu yang kuintip dari balik bingkai pintu itu seakan bakal runtuh.

"Sepertinya mau hujan. Akamaru, kita pulang—"

"Kiba-_kun_, bisa bantu sebentar lagi tidak?" Ino bersuara lantang dari dapur.

"Apa?" Kiba-_sama_ beranjak dariku, kembali ke dapur.

Oh, yeah. Tak mungkin 'kan, kau menolak permintaannya? Dia sedang sendirian di rumah untuk sekian hari ini karena orang tuanya ada perlu di luar. Ayahnya sedang ada dalam misi khusus yang panjang.

Ditunggu sajalah. Toh aku juga tidak kelaparan, aku akan tenang menunggu. Hoaamm—cuaca yang begini mengundang kantuk sekali. Tidur sebentar mungkin tidak apa, ya? Paling Kiba-_sama_ tidak akan lama—

_ZRRAASSHHH—_

Hah?

Aku kembali membuka mata yang tadi sudah enak-enak kututup. Yah! Hujan lebat! Duh, bagaimana nanti kita pulang, Kiba-_sama_? Kau tidak bawa mantel, 'kan? Kalau pulang dari tadi pasti kita tidak akan terjebak begini.

_CTAARR_!

Um, sepertinya aku tidak boleh menyalahkanmu. Ino yang menunda kepulangan kita tadi dan aku memang tidak mungkin menjadikan itu alasan. Dia minta tolong mana mungkin kau menolak, 'kan?

Hoah, aku makin mengantuk saja.

"Heh, hujan lebat ya?" Kiba-_sama_ datang keluar, diikuti Ino di belakangnya, aku bisa mendeteksinya seiring langkah kaki yang halus itu. Aku membuka mata.

"Kalian terjebak di sini, deh," Ino mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kalian bisa ikut makan malam di sini? Hihi, untung saja aku memasak tadi, ya."

"Ini mungkin akan lama," Kiba-_sama_ melangkah sedikit ke teras. Ino ikut juga, memasukkan beberapa bunga yang dipajang di luar toko agar tidak rusak karena kebasahan. "Boleh nanti kami menginap di sini?"

Ino terkikik sebentar. "Boleh, asal kau mau tidur di sofa."

Kiba-_sama_ balas tertawa. Yah, terserah kaulah tuan, mau kau tidur di kamar, di sofa, di teras—aku tetap saja akan tidur di lantai nanti. Ino tidak punya kasur untuk anjing, aku yakin. Bukan aku marah padamu, ya—aku sudah terbiasa, kok.

_ZRAASHH— CTARRR— CTARRR— ZRAAASSHH_

Ah, makin lebat saja. Petirnya juga makin sering. Ini bisa disebut badai, 'kan ya? Aku termangu di dekat jendela—Kiba-_sama_ dan Ino menyuruhku untuk ke dalam saja bersama mereka.

Titik-titik hujan itu menarik sekali untuk diperhatikan, sebenarnya. Seperti jarum-jarum yang jatuh lalu jadi sesuatu yang bisa menjadi tempat kita berkaca di tanah sana. Banyak hal di dunia ini yang menarik tapi penuh teka-teki, ya? —Aku tidak mengerti kenapa yang kelabu di atas sana itu jatuhnya jadi air yang bening begini!

Haaaah... Aku jadi tidak bisa memejamkan mataku lagi. Padahal semakin malam saja—makin gelap dan makin dingin saja.

"Krrrhh..." aku mendelik. Kiba-_sama_ mendengkur halus, tertidur sungguhan di atas sofa. Secepat itu ya dia tertidur? Mungkin dia kelelahan? Heh memangnya kelelahan apa? Apa tadi Ino menyuruhnya kerja memperbaiki dapur?

Mungkin saja. Tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing, ah.

—Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan ya? Dingin-dingin begini enaknya berbaring malas saja. Menggulung di lantai dan kemudian terlelap. Aaah, enaknya. Tapi ya mana bisa? Kantukku hilang begitu saja.

Kalau di rumah, aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk dimainkan disaat-saat membosankan begini. Hana-_sama_ banyak menyimpan hal-hal menarik di kliniknya untuk kumainkan. Yah, dokter hewan, jangan heran. Apa di rumah Ino juga ada yang begitu? Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak berani menjelajah rumahnya. Takut ada sesuatu yang kurusak dan urusannya jadi panjang.

Yah, lapar lagi. Aku mengutuk. Dingin-dingin, lapar, tidak bisa tidur. Kiba-_sama_, bangun! Aku bosan!

"Hei, kupikir kau tidur."

Aku mendongak sedikit.

"Dingin, ya?" Ino merapatkan selimut di sekeliling tubuhnya. Secangkir cokelat panas—ketahuan sekali dari baunya—ia pegang di tangan kanannya. "Kau enak, tuh, Akamaru, bulumu lebat dan panjang begitu. Tidak kedinginan."

"Woof!" tidak juga, kok. Cukup dingin, nih.

"Kau ngantuk, tidak? Aku iya, tapi rasanya tidak bisa tidur, nih,"

"Wofff, woff!"

Ino tertawa kecil, mengangguk cepat dan kemudian mengelusku. Hei, apa dia mengerti?

"Dari gonggongan yang seperti itu, artinya 'aku juga', ya kan?"

Lho kok tahu?

"Jangan heran ya, begini-begini aku juga belajar bahasa anjing. Kiba-_kun_ sedikit-sedikit mengajariku membaca tingkah anjing."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi kau hebat juga, Ino. Kau serius, dengan Kiba-_sama_, berarti—sampai mau melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengannya begini, berhubungan dengna peliharaannya. Hm, oke, oke, aku cukup senang mendengarnya.

Ino menyeruput cokelatnya perlahan. Masih panas, asap mengepul tinggi-tinggi dari cangkirnya.

"Kau mau susu, Akamaru? Kau suka tidak?"

"Woof~"

Tidak buruk juga. Aku bukan pehobi minuman protein tinggi itu tapi bukan juga pembencinya.

"Sebentar ya~"

Dia meninggalkanku. Hm, susu adalah pengobat lapar dicuaca dingin yang ampuh—aku jadi sedikit tidak sabar menunggunya.

"Ini, Akamaru~ diminum ya," Ino menyodorkan semangkuk susu ke hadapanku. Aku menjilatinya sementara dia duduk kembali di sampingku, menyeruput lagi cokelatnya pelan-pelan.

"Woff!"

Enak juga. Sudah agak lama aku tidak minum susu. Kujilat-jilat dengan cepat, rasa manisnya begitu—

_CTAAARRRR!_

"Kkuungg!" aku kaget—tersentak karena sedang asyik-asyik minum dan petir itu menyambar tanpa ampun. Lebih nyaring dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya—wajar dong aku kaget? Dan, aku hanya bisa menempel ke apapun yang terdekat denganku saking kagetnya.

"Kau takut petir ya?"

Satu dua detik baru aku sadar kalau aku sedang melekat di pangkuan Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hihihi, kau lucu sekali, Akamaru," dia menepukku, mengelusku dan kemudian mengeluskan wajahnya di kepalaku. Hm, nyamannya!

"Nih, minum lagi susunya! Kau suka tidak? Syukurlah kalau iya~" Ino mengangkat mangkuk itu ke pangkuannya pula, membiarkanku menjilatinya sementara aku juga masih berada di atas kedua kakinya.

"Hihi~" ia tertawa kecil, masih betah meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku.

_CTAARR_!

"Aaaa!" Ino yang barusan akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi padaku berubah jadi memekik kaget, menutup kedua telinganya. Hm, yang barusan cukup nyaring juga petirnya.

"Kkkungg—woof!" aku menjilati pipinya, cuma mau menghibur. Dia tampak agak pucat setelah berteriak tadi.

"Ihi, hihihi, geli, geli!" ia terkekeh, berusaha meronta tapi tetap saja kujilati dia—hitung-hitung jahil, hihi! Habisnya lucu juga melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini. Ehm, manis?

"A-aw, su-sudah ya, hahaha, lanjutkan minumnya saja," Ino mendorongku pelan. Ya sudah, aku mengalah. Ino meletakkan mangkuk di lantai lagi dan aku terpaksa turun dari pangkuannya.

Lama kami diam-diaman. Cuma hujan yang berisik di luar. Susu yang diberikan Ino juga mulai habis. Kutebak, ini sudah senja menjelang malam. Makin gelap di luar.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam sekarang? Aku sudah lapar, nih."

"Woof~"

"Bangunkan Kiba-_kun_, yuk~"

Hm, aku mau lihat caramu membangunkannya, Ino.

Ino beringsut menuju Kiba-_sama_. Ia menyentuh ujung hidung Kiba-_sama_ dengan telunjuknya. Halah, Ino, itu tidak akan mempan! Kiba-_sama_ termasuk spesies manusia yang susah bangun kalau sudah nyenyak tidur, apalagi dalam suasana mendukung begini.

"Hei, hei."

Belum bisa bangun juga kan, tuh—apa kataku? Aku mendekat. Ino agak bingung. Ino, perhatikan caraku!

Aku mengibaskan ekorku di depan hidung Kiba-_sama_. Dia terlihat merespon, ekspresinya mulai terlihat dan tak lama kemudian—

"—Akamaru!"

"Hahaha, begitu ya caranya? Anjing pintar!" Ino menertawakan, dan mengacungkan jempolnya padaku. "Maaf membangunkanmu. Kita makan malamu, yuk."

"Uhng..." Kiba-_sama_ ingin protes, tapi berujung hanya dengan keluhan pelan itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kita makan di sini saja yuk, lebih hangat kalau di sini," Ino bangkit. Akan kubawakan makannannya ke sini.

**.**

"Kau punya makanan anjing?" Kiba-_sama_ agak kaget ketika Ino menghidangkan kepadaku sepiring penuh makanan khusus.

"Akamaru dan kamu kan jadi sering ke sini. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya punya stok makanan dan susu untuk anjing. Kalau-kalau dia lapar kan dia bisa ikut makan di sini~"

Ino, kau baik sekali!

Kami pun memulai makan malam. Aku di samping Kiba-_sama_, dan Ino tentu saja di sebelahnya. Sedang asyik-asyiknya, lagi-lagi...

... _CTAARR_!

Ino menutup telinganya. Kiba-_sama_ tentu saja meperhatikan itu. Pelan-pelan, kulihat dia menggeser posisi duduknya dan bertanya lembut, "kau takut petir ya?"

"Ti-tidak juga," geleng Ino cepat. "Aku cuma kaget, tahu!"

Kiba-_sama _kemudian melirikku. "Akamaru juga kadang begitu. Hei, sini, Akamaru, mendekat padaku!"

Hehe, tidak buruk juga.

"Iya, tadi Akamaru sampai melompat kaget, lho. Ternyata memang suka begitu, ya? Hihi, Akamaru, ayo, ke sini saja! Sini, sini~" Ino menunjuk tempat diantara mereka berdua. Kulirik Kiba-_sama_, dia mengangguk dan mengizinkanku lewat tatapan matanya.

Ah, enak sekali! Kiba-_sama_ menepuk kepalaku dan kemudian Ino melakukannya juga. Aku bisa tahu tangan mereka diam-diam bersentuhan di atas sana. Heh, dasar kalian ya!

Ino tersenyum sambil mengelusku. Hum, senyumnya memang manis, ya. Kiba-_sama_, kau tak salah pilih, hihihi~

—Kurasa dari sekarang, aku harus memanggilmu Ino-_sama_!

**lima: jembatan**

"Aku mau _takoyaki, okonomiyaki_, gulali—ah, kalau ada _ramen_ yang enak aku juga mau!"

"... Kau yakin mau makan itu semua? Kau tidak sedang diet?"

"Aaaah, lupakan itu! Aku sudah menahan diri makan yang manis-manis sejak tiga minggu sebelum acara ini, supaya aku bisa puas-puas makan disini, huahahaha!"

Kiba-_sama_ menggeleng. "Niat sekali."

Ya, semuanya, kami sedang libur misi dan kebetulan sekali, ada festival _tanabata_ yang diadakan di Konoha! Kiba-_sama_ memakai _yukata_ hitamnya dan Ino-_sama_ memakai apa yang dia beli bersama tempo hari.

Kami memasuki gerbang kayu di mana di dalamnya banyak sekali penjaja makanan, mainan, berbagai permainan khas festival, es krim, dan lainnya. Sudah bisa kulihat antusiasme Ino-_sama _yang mulai menarik-narik tangan Kiba-_sama_ untuk segera masuk lebih jauh.

Festival sudah ramai, kupikir kami berangkat terlalu cepat. Ada anak-anak berlarian sambil menyingsingkan _yukata_ mereka, ada remaja-remaja pula. Tapi tidak kulihat ada satu pun teman-teman Kiba-_sama_ yang lain. Mereka pasti sedang dalam misi, eh? Aha, kurasa kami beruntung dapat jatah libur di festival meriah begini.

"E-eh? Gelangku tadi mana ya?" Ino-_sama_ baru menyadar apa yang tidak ada pada penampilannya. "Rasanya tadi kupakai, deh. Ya tidak?"

"Kurasa," Kiba-_sama_ mengangkat bahu. Aku yakin Kiba-_sama_ juga tak terlalu mengingatnya.

"Pasti jatuh tadi! Kucari sebentar ya!"

"Hei, Ino! Biar aku saja," Kiba-_sama_ mencegahnya.

Ino-_sama_ hanya berpaling, "tidak, tidak, aku saja. Kau belikan makanan untuk kita saja, ya! Aku mau _okonomiyaki_, tuh—antriannya panjang sekali. Sementara menungguku, kau antri, ya! Aku akan segera kembaliiii!"

Kiba-_sama_ tidak dapat menolaknya, langkah seribu Ino-sama sudah membawanya dirinya lebih jauh bahkan sudah keluar dari arena festival.

**.**

**.**

"Ck, Ino lama sekali, sih!" Kiba-_sama_ berdecak. Kami sedikit lagi mencapai giliran kami untuk membeli _okonomiyaki_ tapi Ino-_sama_ belum juga kembali. Padahal, kurasa sudah lebih setengah jam kami menunggu antrian ini bubar satu-persatu.

Hm, kalau dipikir-pikir, iya juga, ya? Padahal kurasa jalanan ke sini tadi tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Ino-_sama_ dan kalaupun gelangnya jatuh di sepanjang jalan itu, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya. Jalanannya sepi pula, jadi kan kemungkinan kalau-kalau orang ada yang memungutnya, lebih kecil.

Eh, tunggu sebentar.

... Jalan sepi?

Kiba-_sama_ bertukar pandang denganku. Kami sudah menjadi bagian satu sama lain sejak lama, dan dia seperti mengerti pikiranku saat ini.

"Ayo, Akamaru!"

**.**

**.**

"He-hei, hentikan..." dari jauh bisa kulihat Ino-_sama_ mundur perlahan di jembatan itu. Empat orang mengerubungi, kesemuanya punya raut wajah yang menjijikkan.

"U-ugh—" Ino-_sama_ tersandung kayu jembatan ketika ia melangkah mundur barusan. Ia jatuh terduduk.

"Wah, kau menyerah, kan, sekarang, manis?" satu orang yang kukira adalah pemimpinnya, makin mendekati Ino-_sama_. Tangannya mulai nakal untuk menyentuh tuan keduaku!

"Ino!" Kiba-_sama_ meneriakkan namanya, larinya makin cepat dan aku susah-payah mengikuti. "Menyingkir kalian!"

"Ooo, hoho, pacarnya ya?" salah satu mengepalkan tangannya, dan bunyi tulang yang bergemeretak terdengar sambil ia menyeringai.

"Jangan sentuh Ino."

_BUKKK_!

"Heh, sial!" Kiba-_sama_ mengaduh. Ia memegangi pipinya—ia lengah karena terlalu marah dan gegabah. "Akamaru!"

Oh, aku paham. Oke, saatnya membalas, para lelaki kurang ajar!

"_Juujin_ _bun_—"

"Dia ninja!"

"Ninja!"

Aku ikut-ikutan melongo seperti Kiba-_sama_. Baru saja membentuk segel... Mereka lari.

"Kukira mereka ninja," Kiba-_sama_ mendekati Ino, mengulurkan tangannya. "Cuma berandalan tak berotak ternyata. Kau tidak diapa-apakan, 'kan? Heh, kenapa kau tidak melindungi diri? Kau 'kan ninja?"

"Aku baru mau menghajar mereka, tahunya kau datang duluan," Ino-_sama_ mengangkat bahu. Ah, lantas ia tertawa, "kau, tuh—mereka aalinya takut pada ninja, eh ternyata kau kena bogem duluan oleh mereka."

Kiba-_sama_ mencibir. "_Baka_."

Hening. Lho kok jadi canggung begini? Kiba-_sama_, kau marah padanya, ya?

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _baka_. Kau malah menertawakanku."

Penasaran, aku mendelik pada wajah Kiba-_sama_. Bisa kukuasai arti pandangan matanya. Ya, dia khawatir dan aku bertaruh aku jarang sekali melihat yang seperti ini. Kiba-_sama_ bukan orang yang gampang memberikan ekspresi tulusnya pada sehari-harinya—sebab ia tergolong berisik dan setipe dengan Naruto, lebih banyak mengoceh apa-apa saja yang terlintas diotaknya.

—Dan Ino-_sama_ yang beruntung mendapatkan _itu_. Kiba-_sama_ memang benar menyayanginya, aku tahu. Mata itu tidak bisa berbohong, kan? Kata manusia, mata itu adalah jendela tempat kita bisa mengintip perasaan asli manusia yang sebenar-benarnya, yang berasal dari hati. Aku bisa buktikan hal itu sekarang.

Ino-_sama_ tersenyum masam, "maaf."

Tangan gadis itu maju ke wajah Kiba-_sama_, menyapu sudut bibirnya dengan lembut. "Berdarah, tuh."

Kiba-_sama _dengan cepat menangkap tangan itu, tak ia lepas bahkan ketika ia buka suara, "sudah kubilang tadi, aku saja yang mencarinya. Dapat tidak, gelangnya?"

"Dapat, kok," Ino-_sama_ membentuk senyum kecil di wajahnya, ia angkat tangannya untuk memperlihatkan bahwa memang ada selingkar manik hitam-merah-bening yang melekat di sana. "Sudahlah, yang penting semuanya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku dan—maaf."

"... Permintaan maaf diterima," Kiba-_sama_ akhirnya mengalahkan egonya, setelah sekian waktu ia diam dan hanya saling menatap dengan Ino-_sama_. Kutebak, mereka sedang berkomunikasi lewat hati tadi, ya 'kan? Aku yang anjing juga mengerti—kadang memang ada hal yang tidak bisa dibicarakan pakai kata-kata. Aku beberapa kali melakukannya dengan Kiba-_sama_, kok—mengingat bahwa ekspresi anjing lewat cara verbal itu lebih terbatas.

"Kita ke festival lagi," ajak Kiba-_sama_—masih menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Aku mengibaskan ekor, putar balik tubuh untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu," cegah Ino-_sama_. "Sembuhkan lukamu dulu. Jelek kalau berdarah begini, tahu," ia terkikik sambil menyentuhkan telapak tangannya yang mengalirkan _cakra_ kehijauan pada pipi Kiba-_sama_.

Kiba-_sama_ diam dan tenang. Hei, tidak biasanya kulihat dia penurut begini. Dan, oh—kuperhatikan matanya. Tulus dan begitu dalam memandang Ino-_sama_. Juga perlahan ulasan senyum tipis yang terus mengembang ia pajang di wajahnya.

Serius! Aku tidak marah sama sekali dia membagi senyumnya yang begitu selain denganku. Entah kenapa aku malah ikut senang, begitu gembira dan mungkin aku juga sedang tersenyum sekarang.

Seekor peliharaan akan ikut senang pula jika majikannya menemukan apa yang sangat ia sukai. Ino-_sama_, kau teman perempuan pertamanya yang bisa membuatnya begitu!

Aku mengerti luapan perasaanmu, Kiba-_sama_. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain turut merasakannya. Hidupmu begitu indah malam ini, Kiba-_sama_. Bukan di festivalnya—hanya di jembatan sepi yang cuma ada kita bertiga, bintang-bintang, dedaunan dan angin yang berdesir—juga perasaan kalian yang saling tersambung.

**enam: teras**

Memang tidak kukira secepat ini.

Kalian baru menginjak usia dua puluh satu tahun ini. Tapi kalau sudah serius, ya mau apalagi?

Karena dasar itu semua, di sinilah aku berada. Di teras belakang rumah keluarga Yamanaka yang menghadap ke sebuah kebun bunga besar—aku duduk sambil sesekali mengibaskan ekorku. Aku antara senang dan tegang, sama persis dengan Kiba-_sama_ di sana—jelas sekali terpeta di wajahnya.

Hemm, hubungannya apa? Haha, oke, oke, akan kujelaskan. Aku di sini karena tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh Kiba-_sama_, sebab ini acara pribadi antara dua keluarga!

—Jadi, aku hanya bisa memandang lewat sini saja. Juga menguping setiap detil pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi, sekiranya kapan acara bisa diadakan?" ibu Kiba-_sama_ berbicara.

"Kalau menurutku, sebaiknya akhir bulan depan saja, jadi kita bisa menyiapkannya dengan baik mulai dari sekarang," Inoichi-_sama_ menjawab.

"Hana mengenal seorang pendeta yang bisa memimpin upacara. Biar kami yang mengurus soal itu."

"Baik. Aku setuju," Inoichi-_sama_ mendehem sebentar. "Inuzuka Kiba, sekali lagi kutanyakan untuk memastikan. Kau siap untuk menanggung dan menjaga putriku?"

Kiba-_sama_ mengangguk pelan, namun pasti dan tegas, "ya."

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu tersenyum.

Aku, juga.

Meski itu adalah sebuah tanda bahwa sebentar lagi perhatian Kiba-_sama_ bukan hanya untukku saja—bukan berarti aku tidak boleh senang, 'kan?

Ini hanya kisah singkat, kawan. Aku hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaanku yang sedang duduk sendirian di teras ini. Aku malah ingin menangis bahagia. Ikatan batin mungkin, ya? Aku akan bahagia jika Kiba-_sama_ gembira, sebaliknya, tidak jarang juga Kiba-_sama_ ikut sakit saat aku sedang lemah.

Sekali lagi, anjing juga punya hati kecil yang halus dan akan jadi sensitif kalau sudah berhubungan dengan perasaan majikannya sendiri.

"Akamaru!" aku tersadar—Kiba-_sama_ sedang berjongkok di depanku dan mengelus diriku. Acara sudah selesai rupanya. Dari matanya seakan dia bilang: "aku sedang sekali sekarang! Yihaaa! Boleh aku memelukmu?" —tapi tidak ia lontarkan sebab aku yakin dia sedang berusaha keras menjaga imejnya dihadpan calon mertua, hihihi.

Ino-_sama_ ikut juga. Dia memainkan kaki depan kananku, tersenyum. Ya, nona majikan! Terus saja tersenyum begitu—sebab aku yakin Kiba-_sama_ sangat menyukai senyummu yang seperti itu. Hm, aku juga, lho—sebab senyum itulah yang membuat Kiba-_sama_ semakin semangat dan cerah pada hari-harinya sekarang.

Semuanya berpamitan. Kiba-_sama_ melakukan salamnya tersendiri pada Ino-sama: menepuk kepala Ino-_sama_ yang dibalas dengan senyuman manja.

Di perjalanan pulang, Kiba-sama tersenyum terus seperti orang kurang waras. Tapi aku gemas, kugosokkan kepalaku ke betisnya.

"Woo~of!"

"Ahehehehe, kau juga senang ya, Akamaru?" ia memainkan jambulku. "Boleh aku memelukmu sekarang? Aku senang sekali!"

"WOOFFF!" aku melompat padanya, dia hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah. Kujilati dia.

"Ah, ahahaha, haha, ahaha! Geli, Akamaru!"

Biar saja! Aku mau ikut meluapkan kesenanganku!

* * *

Aku, Akamaru, anjing putih besar yang selalu ingin melihat majikanku bahagia. Meski artinya dia harus membagi perhatiannya dengan yang lain, tak apa. Asal dia senang dan masih tetap menghargaiku—aku yakin Kiba-sama telah melakukan kedua hal itu dengan baik. Dia sedih, itu adalah bagian dari kelemahanku—tapi jika dia senang, itu adalah kehidupanku!

* * *

**end.**

* * *

****A/N: halo! hihihi, gimana dengan chapter 2-chapter terakhirnya? :D semoga suka, ya! dan maaf juga kalau ada typo, aku ngepost sambil diburu-buru(?) :") ah, balasan reviewnya bisa dicek di inbox masing-masing, ya! :D

.

.

.

p.s.: jadi agak sedih sama chapter ini T^T keinget naruto chapter terbaru (613) TT^TT /hayoloh /eh


End file.
